La fête battait son plein
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Sam et Dean se retrouve dans le monde des poneys et sont accueillis en grande pompe par Pinkie Pie. Petit one-shot fluffy-doux, avec fond de Destiel, et beaucoup d'amitié fraternelle.


**Prompt :** Je me mets à rayonner dès que je t'aperçois.

**Disclaimer : ** Supernatural &amp; My Little Pony appartiennent à leur créateur

**Relationship :** Un fond de Destiel

**Note :** Je sais. Ce Crossover est bizarre de base. Mais vous n'avez jamais trouvé que Pinkie Pie avait un nom sympa, et que certaines des poneytes vous rappelaient quelqu'un ? Ma sœur et moi, si.

**Note de relecture** : J'ai écris cette fic quand j'étais entrain de voir la saison 1 x)…. Maintenant je suis à la saison 4 et je me dis que les choses auraient pu être différentes, mais voilà :P.

Sam se tourna vers son frère, un rictus amusé sur son visage. Dean ne paraissait pas autant enjoué de se savoir entouré de poneys aux yeux géants et brillants et aux multiples couleurs.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était attraper la sorcière ou le démon qui avait osé les transporter dans ce monde trop bien léché. Gabriel serait il de retour ? Qui avait eut cette idée saugrenue de le ressusciter ? D'accord peut être que ce n'était pas Gabriel. Mais en ce cas, qui était l'abruti qui avait osé les transporter la ?!

Soudain, sous les yeux ébaroui des deux frères survint de nulle part une chose rose bondissante. Ce n'était point une balle comme l'eut cru d'abord le grand frère, mais bien un poney rose bonbon.  
Et autant le dire : c'était effrayant.

\- BONJOUUUUUUUR

Dean se demanda comment ses oreilles pouvaient encore entendre après un tel cri.  
Puis. Il se demanda comment un poney pouvait parler. Peut être que le fait d'être coloré et de forme étrange donnait le don de parole à ceux ci.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tandis que Dean se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait là.  
Il se rendit compte qu'autour d'eux les autres poneys étaient effrayés. Sauf ce machin rose gluant. Qui souriait, leur disait qu'elle allait leur préparer une grande fête. Que ça serait super génial et qu'elle adorait avoir des nouveaux amis.

Dean n'avait pas franchement envie de faire la fête, surtout avec des poneys bizarres mais Sam semblait être ravi.  
Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite maison- surtout pour Sam, qui eut bien du mal à passer la porte - où les poneys, comme attiré par la joie de celle qu'ils appelaient Pinkie Pie s'étaient tous rassemblés.  
La fête battait son plein et même Dean s'y sentit bien, bien que compte tenu de l'étrangeté des choses, il aurait plutôt du se sentir très mal.  
Il râla juste quand il se rendit compte que la moitié de la nourriture était composé de salade et d'herbes. Il se consola avec une tarte aux pommes.

C'est à ce moment là que Pinkie Pie décida de venir vers lui.

\- Toi c'est Dean c'est ça ? Il est sympa ton nom !  
\- Si tu le dis. Ton nom c'est quoi déjà ?

Il ne l'avait pas écouté quand elle leur avait dit. C'était encore quand il voulait partir d'ici parce que Dean pensait être dans un monde de fous. Mais un monde de fous avec des tartes, n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais que ça.

\- Pinkie Pie !

Tarte rose.  
Comment avait il fait pour ne pas l'apprécier tout de suite ?

\- Oh vraiment ? ...

Il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander quel goût elle avait. Puis se dit que la question était très bizarre.  
La poney semblait toute joyeuse et pleine d'humour. Ils entamèrent ainsi une conversation sur un peu tout et 'importe quoi.  
Surtout n'importe quoi vu les délires que possédait la ponette.

\- T'es marrant toi ! Fini par faire Pinkie, riant et heureuse

Et sûrement que c'était vrai. Sam qui assistait à la scène ne pouvait pas le nier.  
Mais il savait aussi que l'humour chez Dean n'était pas forcément signe de bonne humeur.  
Quelle idée de se servir de ça comme arme allié à son déni.

\- Toi au moins tu as compris le principe ! Fit la rose  
\- Le principe ? l'interrogea Dean, sans comprendre  
\- Oui ! Rire pour aller mieux ! Par exemple quand tu as peur. Quand tu es triste. Rien de mieux que le remède du rire. De toutes ses forces.

C'est vrai.  
Mais quand ce rire n'était pas sincère alors que se passait-il ?  
Mais Dean préféra éluder ce côté du sujet :

\- Si rire peut faire en sorte de pas avoir peur, tu devrais rire devant un clown, Sammy ! Tu sais, ce qu'on fait normalement devant les clowns. Rire.

Sam ne releva pas le pique, parlant de livres avec une gentille poney du nom de Twilight Sparkle.  
Pinkie Pie eut du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait avoir peur des clowns vu qu'ils étaient un peu la représentation même du rire, et Dean fut amusé de la voir ainsi perdue dans son incompréhension.  
Ils continuèrent de discuter se découvrant des points communs - leur gourmandise notamment - mais au fond ils étaient bien différents.  
Pinkie était sincère dans ses rires. Elle au moins.

Au final les deux frères se retrouvèrent et ils semblaient si proches, à se taquiner, à parler de choses que seuls eux connaissaient, que Twilight se demanda si l'amitié et la fraternité ne pouvait pas être la même chose. Fluttershy ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à un écureuil et à un chien.  
Rainbow trouvait ça idiot comme comparaison mais vu qu'elle n'avait guère l'habitude des humains elle du reconnaître que les comparer à des animaux qu'elle connaissait et de façon très juste, la rassurait presque.

Quand Sam se mit à parler de Cas, Rarity, qui les regardait aussi, trouva soudain Dean différent. Et la jeune violette étant très observatrice au niveau de l'apparence, ne se trompait pas.  
Les yeux de Dean semblaient rayonner en s'apercevant qu'ils se mettaient à parler de l'ange.  
Rarity voulu s'incruster dans la conversation juste pour savoir qui rendait aussi joli le visage fatigué de l'humain.  
Mais déjà qu'elle avait demandé à Sam si elle pouvait lui mettre un ruban dans ses cheveux pour le rendre un peu plus présentable, elle n'oserait pas revoir une réaction comme celle que le brun avait eut.

Elle pensait pourtant lui faire plaisir mais il s'était aussitôt empressé de rire nerveusement avant de refuser.  
Elle alla raconter tout cela à Pinkie Pie, puisque la poney, à sa façon était capable de comprendre les gens, et quand elle en vint à l'histoire du ruban, Rarity le regretta presque. Puisque quelques instants plus tard, Sam se retrouvait attaqué par un poney rose fou, un ruban dans la bouche prêt à lui mettre dans les cheveux juste pour plaisanter.  
Pinkie s'apercevant que Sam rechignait à cela s'arrêta et alla plaisanter avec d'autres poneys.

Alors que la fête touchait à sa fin, les deux frères se demandèrent comment ils allaient finir par rentrer dans leur monde, celui où tout n'est pas rose et où le rire ne servait pas forcément à se consoler.  
En un sens, ce monde là, peuplé de poneys insouciants leur avait presque fait du bien, mais ce n'était pas de là d'où ils venaient.  
Ce fut la princesse Celestia, reconnue pour apparaître toujours à la fin de chaque chose, au hasard, pour donner des leçons avec douceur, qui trouva la solution.  
En chemin elle avait trouvé un lutin farceur qui avait voulu s'amuser des deux frères en les envoyant dans une dimension ridicule.  
Rien de méchant et pour une fois personne n'en avait été blessé ou n'était mort de façon gore.

Quand l'heure du départ s'imposa, Dean remercia Pinkie.  
Pour son rire.  
Sa bonne humeur.  
Qui lui avait presque rappelé ce que c'était d'être véritablement heureux sans aucune crainte ni inquiétude.  
Et avant de disparaître il songea au fait que le paradis serait vraiment mieux s'il était le monde des poneys plutôt que de revivre inlassablement nos meilleurs souvenirs.

Twilight quant à elle donna son verdict à la princesse.  
Parfois l'amitié peut se manifester sous différente formes. Deux frères peuvent être si liés qu'ils sont véritablement amis. Et parfois, rencontrer quelqu'un de très proche de soi, comme pour Pinkie et Dean peut aider à se rappeler ce qui est bien, ce qu'on aime être. Ce qu'on aime, tout court, même.  
La princesse fut ravie de cette leçon et quand elle retourna à Canterlot, elle ne manqua pas de serrer Luna sa petite soeur.

Fin

Note : C'est niais, mais j'm'en fous. J'adore MLP.


End file.
